1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a hub assembly that includes a sprocket support structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sprocket support structure that allows for interchangeable installation of any one of a plurality of sprocket cassettes on a hub assembly, where each of the plurality of sprocket cassette includes a differing number and/or combination of individual sprockets.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.